Perfect Two
by Lil Hamari
Summary: This is a song-fic of Usagi feelings for a certain earth prince who has captured her heart and will do anything to be with him.


**Hi guys! I found this song today and this song perfectly matches Usagi feelings for Mamoru. Ya I know that I don't like Mamoru but it wouldn't fit for Seiya either, so just bare with me but I got a feeling that you guys might like it cause I sure did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi and I also don't own the song "Perfect Two" but Auburn does.**

* * *

><p>Perfect Two<p>

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero and I can be your side kick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin._'

Oh Mamoru, my love, you're everything to me. You're a friend, a lover and a savior. You're the person who holds my fragile heart and no one else. To me, I feel that I'm rubber and you're glue that sticks together no matter what happens. I still remember our first date and how nervous I was but when I saw you, I felt calm instantly for I knew deep down that you were the one for me.

"_Don't know if I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry."_

Mamoru, you truly do complete me as I do you and I know that's all we'll ever need for our love is ever so true. That's why I want to marry you and no one else in the world or universe, for you truly do capture me that no one else could have.

"_Cause your the one for me for me (for me) and I'm the one for you for you (for you). You take the both of us of us (of us) and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two."_

For you're the one for me and I'm the one for you, we make the perfect two and no one can compete with us, for our love is ever so true.

"_You can be the prince and I can be your princess, you can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist, you can be the shoes and I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper, you can be as cold as the winter weather but I don't care as long as we're together."_

You are my prince and I'm you're princess, who truly care for one another but it was against the law, for you were the earth prince and I'm was the moon princess and it was forbidden to the gods eyes, that we mustn't fall in love but it was already too late, for I was already yours, as you were mine.

"_Don't know if I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me, and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry."_

Don't you see Mamoru the things we face through and yet we still complete each, for our love prevail all, for we each had each other heart and soul. Now you know why I don't want to marry no one else but you.

"_Cause your the one for me for me (for me), and I'm the one for you for you (for you). You take the both of us of us (of us), and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two."_

Cause you're the one for me and I'm the one for you and no one can stop us from loving one another. For if they did then we wouldn't have faced the things that they put us through but we did. That's why we make a perfect two.

"_You know that I'll never doubt ya, and you know that I think about ya, and you know I can't live without ya. I love the way that you smile and maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle."_

You know that I'll never doubt your love, for you're the one I think of all day and you know that I can't live without you or else I'll be in pain. That's why, when you smile, you brighten my day cause I know that I'm the one that made you smile in the first place and just for a while, I can see myself walking down the aisle with a smile on my face.

"_Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry."_

So I'll wait for Mamoru, till you ask me to marry you and I'll say yes, for that is my dream, to be truly yours and I'll no longer be Usagi Tsukino but Usagi Chiba, a loving wife who would bear your child that came from our love.

"_Cause your the one for me for me (for me), and I'm the one for you for you (for you). You take the both of us of us (of us), and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two."_

For we truly do love each other, as no one else could, and that's why we make a perfect two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as you can se****e, this is my second song-fic and I'm not sure if I captured Usagi feelings right. So did you guys liked it or was it an O.K. song-fic or was it down right awful (lol). You guys decide, so click the pretty blue button that says review, I know you want too, so click it, thank you!**


End file.
